Convalescence
by Aititeal
Summary: "Quand il entouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus." La dure vie de héro professionnel et professeur à U.A quand on finit salement amoché pour protéger ses élèves d'une attaque de vilains surprise.
1. Éveil douloureux

Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus.

Il clôt alors ses paupières bien vite : il avait mal aux yeux. En les gardant fermés, il préféra se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps engourdit.

Ses yeux lui piquaient un peu, jusque là, rien de trop inhabituel. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal, comme s'il avait dû supporter un poids monstrueux. Son visage était un peu plus douleureux, particulièrement la zone sous son oeil droit, il avait comme la sensation qu'un tissus pas particulièrement agréable était collé sur toute sa surface, alors il pouvait présumé qu'il avait été entièrement bandé. Il n'essaya pas de touché pour vérifié son hypothèse, il ressentait une douleur bien plus forte que le reste dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de les bougés pour savoir qu'il douillerait sérieusement. Puis, il avait déjà la même sensation semblable à celle de son visage dessus, alors il pouvait en conclure qu'ils étaient bandés aussi, de l'épaules aux bout des doigts en plus de ce qui bloquait ses coudes pliés-le droit le lançant d'ailleur plus que l'autre-, gardant ses bras contre lui.

Pour le moment, tout cela était supportable, il avait vécu pire...

Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé.

Il était donc blessé et ainsi forcément à l'infirmerie... Il pouvait sentir une présence à côté, le bruit d'une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne, il n'avait donc pas été le seul...

Il creusa un moment dans sa mémoire, forçant son cerveau tournant au ralenti à connecter quelques neuronnes.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pû le mettre dans cet état...?

Oh... Des vilains ayant attaqué le sca pendant la séance prévue pour ses secondes.

Il avait du plongé dans la mêlée de méchants qui étaient entrés par l'espèce de portail apparu devant la fontaine. C'est ça... Le type aux mains qui avait l'air d'être à la tête du groupe. Il avait fait autant qu'il avait pû. Mais de par son alter, il n'était pas fait pour les combats qui s'éternisaient, son temps d'utilisation se réduisant petit à petit. Et l'autre s'en était rendu compte. Il lui avait salement amoché le coude d'ailleurs, d'où la douleur plus forte d'un côté.

Il n'avait pas pû échapper à la montagne de muscles qui l'avait assaillit ensuite. Il se souvenait a présent qu'effectivement, sur le coup, c'était une douleur bien pire, il en avait même perdu connaissance. Les rencontres consécutives de son visage contre le sol, qui partait en morceaux sous la puissance de l'impact répétée du type qui le frappait, n'avait pas étés particulièrement agréable...

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ce type aux mains fonçant sur la petite Asui pour la mettre dans le même état que la peau de son coude parti en poussière, il savait qu'il l'en avait empêché en forçant un peu plus sur son alter et sur son corps meurtri pour résister du mieux qu'il avait pû à la montagne de puissance avant que ce dernier n'enfonce une dernière fois son visage dans le sol déjà fortement abîmé, la dernière parce qu'il avait sombré dans les limbes de l'inconscience suite à la douleur sourde qui avait résonné dans tous son être.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, s'éblouissant un peu avec la lumière allumée. Il s'était évanouie, est-ce que les élèves allaient bien ? Est-ce que les renforts avaient pû arrivés à temps ? S'il était ici, c'était qu'on l'avait ramassé et cette information ne pouvait pas le renseigner sur l'intégrité physique des mômes bien qu'il puisse en déduire qu'à un moment, quelqu'un l'avait sorti de là. Un élève ou un de ses collègues, il n'en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas vraiment lourd et assez corpulant pour nécessiter un trop grand nombre d'élèves, si c'était bien eux qui l'avaient bougé. Autrement, aucun de ses collègues n'auraient eu de difficultés à trimballer son corps. Ça n'aurait pas été le même cas avec All Might, les élèves n'auraient sans doute pas pû le bouger d'un pouce.

Il jetta un oeil à sa droite, devinant que son compagnon de chambre était sans doute numéro 13. Il soupira, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, ils avaient été les deux seuls à pouvoir aider les gosses avant que le type aux portails ne les séparent un peu partout. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'un des gosses puisse avoir été victimes d'un de ces méchants. Mais si 13 était là, c'était qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pû pour les protégés et ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que les élèves allaient bien...

D'habitudes, les secondes se contentaient d'apercevoir les méchants de loins pendant leur stage, et non pas d'avoir à les affronter pendant que leurs enseignants se démenaient.

Et au final, il avait été visiblement salement blessé devant quelques élèves... Il eût un doute, avant sa perte de connaissance, il avait senti son visage se recouvrir de son propre sang, coulant des différentes plaies que la rencontre avec les dalles explosées avaient engendrées, le caractère assez violent de cette scène pourrait être un traumatisme pour ces élèves...

Il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions, cherchant des réponses à ses interrogations dont son seul compagnon de chambre ne pouvait pas lui donner les réponses.

Il avait refermé les yeux en attendant de pouvoir se rendormir. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'en empêchait, mais le besoin de réponses. Cependant, il était particulièrement exténué et la douleur de son corps ne l'aidait pas à lutter, alors il dû se faire une raison et se résigner à obtenir des informations plus tard. Pour l'heure, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Et comme il était passé maître dans l'art de s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, il n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre Morphée une fois le vide fait dans sa tête.


	2. Étendue des dégâts

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par les paroles d'une discussion entre plusieurs personnes, le faisant lentement reprendre conscience de son environnement et des douleurs légèrement moins fortes qui parcouraient son corps encore sous l'influence de son sommeil, sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant. Ce qu'il aimait les capacités de ce dernier à effacer les douleurs et les sensations tant qu'il ne s'agitait pas trop dans ses draps.

Les voix qu'il percevaient variaient mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter de remettre un nom sur les différents propriétaires qui semblaient se situés dans le couloir. Il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre ce qui pouvait être dit, il voulait profiter de cet instant paisible ou il était assez ensommeillé pour pouvoir se rendormir en un claquement de doigts, profiter que ses douleurs soient atténuées naturellement avant qu'elles ne se réveillent s'il avait le malheur de trop bouger. Il y eu du mouvement sur sa droite, numéro 13 s'agitait dans son lit. Alors il ouvrit légèrement un oeil pour le voir tenter de se relevé un peu, sans pour autant s'éblouir avec la lumière ambiante.

La porte s'ouvrit dans les minutes qui suivirent, le faisant se décider à ouvrir son deuxième oeil. Ils lui faisaient d'ailleurs un peu moins mal, même s'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir y mettre des gouttes sur l'instant, pour apaisé leur sécheresse habituelle. Il put apercevoir une poignée de ses collègues et Recovery Girl entrer.

Il prit conscience qu'ils parlaient de l'attaque quand ils mirent les pieds dans la pièce, avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que les occupants du lieu étaient tous deux éveillés et qu'il n'y ait un léger blanc du côté de ses collègues qui lui jettaient un oeil en grimaçant légèrement, certains semblant esquisser un geste pour s'approcher, mais bien vite, ce silence fût couvert par la petite dame qui les fit sortir pour ne pas qu'ils s'avancent plus en les laissant dans le couloir, mettant leur conversation en suspend pour la rependre plus tard, sans doute.

"Bonjour messieux, j'espère que vous ne vous santez pas trop mal, même si les blessures doivent être assez douloureuses. Ce n'est rien de particulièrement grave, vous vous en remettrez d'ici une petite semaine. En attendant, je vous demanderai de vous reposer, de ne pas user de vos alters et logiquement de ne pas forcer."

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en se redressant un peu, laissant le soin à 13 de répondre positivement.

Il avait préféré fixer le directeur en attendant qu'elle ait finit pour avoir les réponses à ses questions, faisant abstractions des douleurs qui se réveillèrent quand il bougea, ahhh, l'engourdissement de son être par le sommeil et les potentielles antidouleurs qu'on avait dû lui administrer d'une façon ou d'une autre ne faisaient plus effets sur elles. Il savait que la vieille dame finirait par lui faire un bilan détaillé de son état physique par la suite, et pour l'heure il avait besoin de réponses.

Le directeur Nezu, normalement tranquillement installé sur l'épaule d'un des héros professionnels laissés dans le couloir, dû regagner le sol quand son employé se fit sortir, prenant directement la parole en semblant comprendre cette attente d'explications qu'il quémandait silencieusement.

"Eh bien, eh bien... Vous avez l'air d'avoir sacrément prit tous les deux. Mais ce fut un mal pour un bien, grâce à vous, et à l'arrivée expresse d'All Might sur le terrain avant la nôtre, aucun élève n'est grièvement blessé. À part le jeune Midoria avec quelques os cassés, il n'y à que des égratignures."

Aizawa hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, il était toujours fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche, d'autant plus avec toutes ces entailles qui se rappelaient à lui sur l'instant, mais un peu soulagé qu'il n'ait pas finit dans cet état pour apprendre que ses élèves avaient été, eux aussi, tout autant -voir plus- blessés. Il réfléchit cependant un peu, se défaisant tant bien que mal des brumes du sommeil qui agissaient encore si fortement sur lui, son corps n'était plus engourdit, mais son esprit si -il était si fatigué...-, et il se demanda un instant s'ils avaient laissés les élèves reprendre les cours comme si de rien était après ça.

"Rassurez-vous, les jeunes ont étés conviés a rester chez eux aujourd'hui. Comme vous et All Might avez votre journée pour vous rétablir un peu plus. Je vous laisserai ensuite le choix de reprendre les cours des jours suivant en fonction de comment vous vous santez."

Lui indiqua alors le petit rongeur qui sembla lire dans ses pensées, se tenant bien droit entre les lits de ses deux employés.

13 le remercia, il fit de même d'un mouvement de tête, qu'il regretta sur le coup, appréciant le silence qui se fit ensuite quand le directeur échangea quelques mots à voix basses avec la petite vieille. Il sentait sa fatigue lui peser un peu plus, maintenant qu'il savait que les enfants s'en étaient sorti indemnes -même si le jeune Midoria avait encore du se malmener- et cette fatigue reprenait doucement sa place, sans doute était-ce en parti dû aux soins qu'il avait eu -et donc aux potentiels anti-douleurs cités précédemment, faisaient-ils toujours effet finalement ?- qui la provoquait et l'assomait, elle alourdissait ses paupières et il lutta un peu contre, assez vainement, il ne gagnait jamais ce genre de combat contre Morphée.

"Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser vous rétablir. Reposez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous."

La nouvelle réponse du petit directeur le fit rouvrit les yeux en grands alors que le sommeil était sur le point de gagner la lutte, sortant de sa légère torpeur pour regarder l'animal sortir sans ajouter un mot.

Alors, Eraser Head jetta un oeil à son compagnon de chambre, la dernière phrase de son supérieur l'ayant un peu 'réveillé' et décidé à prononcer quelques mots en soupirant, légèrement lasse, sachant qu'il aurait mal.

"Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé suite à ma perte de conscience ?"

En observant son collègue, il put également voir Recovery Girl fouillant dans les placards et tiroirs du bureau présent dans la salle, sans doute pour changer des bandages, numéro 13 le fixant en réfléchissant un petit instant. Il sembla tenter de résoudre le puzzle qu'était à présent sa mémoire, puis il prit la parole, calme.

"Un peu après que tu ais sauté pour retenir les vilains qui arrivaient par l'espèce de portail, celui qui les créait nous à rejoin, moi et les jeunes, devant l'entrée. Il les à séparés dans les différents aires du sca. Quelques uns avaient pû y échapper et son restés avec moi..."

Il marqua une légère pause, semblant ne pas avoir totalement finit de remettre toutes les pièces au bon endroit dans son esprit. Jusque là, Aizawa savait. Il avait remarqué le type profiter de la seconde ou il avait cligné des yeux pour les rejoindre mais n'avait pas pû intervenir, il avait ensuite constaté que les élèves avaient été dispersés. Malheureusement, il avait dû s'atteler à neutraliser le plus de vilains possible dans la zone où il se trouvait.

"Il nous barrait le chemin pour nous empêcher d'aller chercher de l'aide... J'ai fais ce que j'ai pû contre lui, mais il a retourné mon pouvoir contre moi, et les élèves ont réussi à faire diversion par la suite pour que l'un d'eux puisse passer les portes..."

Continua-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air spécialement sûr de ce qu'il disait. Sans doute que lui aussi était encore dans les brumes de son précédent sommeil ? Recovery Girl commençant à s'occuper des soins de ses blessures en même temps.

"Quand tu as perdu conscience, de ce que les deux élèves qui t'ont ramenés à l'entrée après l'arrivée d'All Might ont raconté, le vilain avec des mains un peu partout à tout de même essayé d'en finir avec au moins eux, mais il s'est stoppé à son apparition, All Might vous a ramassé et laisser hors d'atteintes des vilains puis leur a demandé de te ramener avec nous..."

Shota soupira légèrement, restant tout de même silencieux pour écouter ce que son compagnon de chambre racontait. Donc, sans All Might, les enfants auraient pû y passé... Potentiellement que lui aussi, s'ils avaient décidés de l'achever, après tout, avec l'alter qu'il avait, ça aurait été une décision logique de vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

"Le vilain avec la cervelle à l'air a affronté All Might pendant que les deux autres regardaient... Quand il s'est fait éjecté du dôme du sca, ils ont prit quelque chose comme 5 minutes avant d'oser bouger pour se jeter sur All Might, je crois que c'est là que le jeune s'est brisé les os en voulant le défendre... Et puis les autres sont arrivés..."

Il grimaça en marquant une légère pause dans ce qu'il disait à cause des douleurs qui le lançaient pendant que la petite vieille faisait son travail tranquillement.

"Snipe à agit en premier pour les neutraliser et éviter plus de dégâts de notre côté, les autres ont constatés nos états et se sont un peu énervé, en particulier Mic, tu sais qu'il aime pas qu'on s'en prenne aux enfants en plus de ses amis... M'enfin, les deux vilains qui semblaient être à l'origine de l'attaque, celui avec les mains et l'autre qui faisait des portails, se sont ensuite enfuit, non sans essuyer quelques balles de Snipe au passage et... C'est tout, les autres se sont séparés pour aider les jeunes et je ne me souvient pas de plus...

-Je vois..."

Eraser Head hocha doucement la tête, laissant les informations s'emboîter correctement dans son esprit et la douleur se rappeler une nouvelle fois à son corps, décidément le moindre mouvement était un calvaire. Mais, au final, tout s'était assez bien fini, pas de blessés mortels ou de morts, juste quelques dégâts... Même s'il sentait que ses blessures allaient avoir des impacts sur son alter, il avait particulièrement mal autour des yeux et ça avait été le but de la brute qui l'avait mit dans cet état : l'empêcher d'utiliser son alter. Il finirait par s'en remettre, n'importe qu'elle blessure finissait par se rétablir avec le temps, même si c'était lent et les améliorations pas spécialement visibles dans l'immediat, tant qu'il ne perdait pas toute faculté d'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, il s'en remettrai petit à petit. Bien sûr, ce ne sera jamais exactement comme quand tout fonctionnait bien. Il écouta alors distraitement Recovery Girl annoncer à son collègue l'étendu des dégâts : quelques lacérations plus ou moins profondes sur le dos et les bras.

Il soupira en sentant ses yeux piquer, ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains et mettre ses précieuses gouttes... C'est fou ce que ça pouvait être embêtant de souffrir de sécheresses occulaires en plus du reste. Il détailla un instant les bandages de ses bras, constatant a quel point il allait juste galérer dans les prochains jours, il lui serait simplement impossible de saisir quelque chose. Recovery Girl s'approcha de lui, détournant son attention pour la porter sur elle.

"Tu vas avoir des séquelles, ce vilain a manqué de te rendre aveugle. Tu auras sans doute une cicatrice sous l'oeil, tu as été salement écorché à cet endroit. Tes bras ont étés tous deux cassés, il te faudra un peu de temps pour les rétablir complètement, je ne peux pas utiliser mon alter sur toi maintenant, tu es déjà épuisé, ça ne t'aiderai pas. Un de tes ennemis a disloqué la peau sur ton coude, laissant ton muscle à l'air libre, ici aussi tu auras une cicatrice."

Il la laissa changer les différents bandages, imbibés de sang pour certains, et lui mettre les gouttes qu'il attendait tant pour ses yeux plus secs qu'un désert de sable -ce que ça lui fit du bien ...!- en se contentant d'écouter, prenant en compte les informations qu'elle lui donnait sur l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait subit.

Dans un sens, il était content que son ennemi ait seulement réussir a manquer de lui ôter la vue. Dans un autre, il savait qu'il aurait un peu plus de problèmes liés à elle.

Il soupira, de toutes façons il était fatigué, il l'avait bien vu l'aiguille qui pointait 7h25 du matin sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte, et il comptait bien se rendormir très prochainement, quand Recovery Girl aurait fini en fait. Alors il laissa faire, ne demandant rien de plus en patientant, avec la seule envie de laisser ses paupières se clorent et de sombrer dans les doux réconforts du sommeil.

Quand la vieille eût finit, elle rangea ce qu'elle avait utilisé, jetant ce qui ne servirait plus. Numéro 13 l'avait regardé s'occuper d'Eraser Head, grimaçant un peu en compatissant pour lui.

"Ça va Eraser...?"

Le brun posa difficilement les yeux sur son collègue, sentant déjà les quelques nouveaux anti-douleurs -alors les autres ne faisant plus effets finalement...? Boarf, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de toutes façons- administrés agir et l'endormir un peu plus.

"Hum..."

Fût la seule chose qu'il se contenta de répondre alors que la bataille qu'il avait menée contre la fatigue depuis qu'il était éveillé arrivait à sa fin.

"Il va avoir besoin de plus de repos que toi, 13..."

Et il n'était pas le vainqueur.


	3. Visite

Quand il rouvrit doucement les yeux, ce fut parce qu'il avait été dérangé par une voix puissante et bien trop enjouée et qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas se rendormir comme ça.

Alors il posa les yeux sur l'origine du bruit : Hizashi Yamada, alias 'Present Mic'. Son très cher collègue et ami toujours aussi bruyant. Et ça ne l'étonna pas, étrangement.

Le blond était accompagné de leur amie et également collègue commune : Nemuri Kayama, alias "L'héroïne interdite aux moins de 18ans" ou encore juste "Midnight". Ces deux là prenaient des nouvelles de numéro 13 et faisaient un bruit monstre en s'exclamant joyeusement pour il ne savait quelle connerie.

Il soupira et se releva doucement, un peu étonné que son corps meurtri lui permette à présent de bouger sans trop douiller -peut être les effets toujours actifs des médicaments ?-, il releva les yeux sur l'horloge, constatant qu'il était 14h19 et qu'il était encore fatigué. Même s'il n'était pas trop étonné de ce dernier fait, il venait de se réveiller et les anti-douleurs de Recovery Girl fonctionnaient particulièrement bien pour lui donner envie de dormir.

Ses légers mouvements attirèrent l'attention des trois personnes présentes.

"Oh ! Tu es réveillé, si tôt ? C'est d'un inhabituel !"

Se moqua la 'jeune' femme en souriant, se détournant du héro aux allures de cosmonautes.

Aizawa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'essayer de se remettre un peu des brumes de sa fatigue. À côté d'elle, Mic le fixa un instant, croisant les bras l'air un peu contrarié.

"Ils t'ont vraiment pas loupé mon pauvre Eraser Head, t'as l'air d'une momie...

-Oh, effectivement... Tu crois qu'il a des liens de parenté avec des dieux Égyptien comme ça ?"

Gloussa-t-elle joyeusement en se penchant sur son camarade pour lui mettre quelques coup de coudes.

"Eh, peut être bien ! Je propose qu'on change son nom de code pour 'Momie-man' !"

S'écria joyeusement le blond en écartant les bras, fier de lui alors que l'autre acquieçait en ricanant sournoisement.

Numéro 13, avec un air étrangement aussi épuisé que le brun, eût un peu pitié pour lui, alors, tranquillement assit dans son lit, il lui sourit doucement, un peu gêné.

"Désolé, ils sont déchaînés...

-C'est pas grave, j'suis habitué..."

Son compagnon de chambre ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réponse de sa part, et se contenta alors d'hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur leurs deux visiteurs, gardant tous de même un peu d'elle sur le brun.

L'autre étira doucement les muscles qu'il pouvait bouger sans se faire mal, un à un, braquant ses yeux sur les deux idiots qui lui servait d'amis en continuant visiblement de s'adresser à 13.

"C'est leur façon de me faire comprendre qu'ils ont eu un peu peur. Une sorte de "vengeance" parce qu'ils savent que j'ai manqué d'avoir bien pire que mon état actuel."

Et le silence se fit, tout comme les sourires moqueurs fanèrent. Ahhh, d'habitude ils m'étaient plus de temps avant de devenir aussi silencieux en ne niant plus ce qu'il disait, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de bandes autour de la tête, ils auraient pû constater le petit sourire satisfait d'Aizawa.

"Oh..."

Fut la seule réponse qui vint brisé un peu le silence qui était tombé. Yamada ayant eu le réflex ridicule de bouder -faussement bien sûr- et Kayama avait posé une main sur son épaule en signe de "soutient", les deux ne répondirent pas à la "momie", n'ayant de toute façon rien pour démentir.

"Ah, ce que le silence est appréciable quand vous ne l'ouvrez pas pour brailler des conneries."

Aizawa lança un regard amusé -bien que toujours aussi fatigué- à ses deux amis, s'amusant effectivement d'avoir réussit à les faire taire si facilement même si son ton toujours particulièrement neutre ne permettait pas de le distinguer.

13 le savait bien, ces trois-là passaient leur temps à se charier dès qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était un peu leur manière de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient , sans doute...? Mais, ça restait compliqué de le comprendre quand on assistait à ce genre de scène entre eux, avec la mesquinerie de Midnigh, les petites moqueries de Mic et les réponses en apparences froides et sanglantes d'Eraser. Cependant, leur 'jeu' ne prenait véritablement cet appellation que quand le brun ébourriffé n'en était d'humeur, autrement il les envoyaient purement et simplement bouler en les ignorant superbement. Et ils n'en formaient pas moins une très bonne équipe d'intervention en tant que héros mais également en tant que professeurs, laissant les taquineries de côté pour faire place au sérieux de leurs métiers.

Hizashi s'avança ensuite, laissant Nemuri aux côtés de numéro 13 pour venir observer Shota sous toutes les coutures.

"Mais sinon, ça va ? La vieille nous a dit que c'était rien de trop grave mais que tu aurais quand même des séquelles..."

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, fixant le blond faire en s'asseyant simplement dans son lit, courbant son dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était fatigué. Les seuls moment ou cet homme était capable de se tenir droit, c'était en combat ou dans les instants sérieux. D'autant que dans l'instant, ses douleurs amoindries dans le reste de son corps non endommagé, lui permettait cette position sans trop de soucis.

"Séquelles visuelles...?"

Demanda Nemuri, restée à côté du héro à l'alter du trou noir, comme pour ne pas le laisser à l'écart de leur discussion, comme pour lui dire qu'ils ne l'ignoraient pas.

Aizawa soupira un instant, posant ses yeux sur la 'jeune' femme, légèrement lasse qu'on s'en prenne toujours à sa vision bien que ce soit un choix parfaitement logique pour l'atteindre réellement, lassant le blond s'agiter à côté de lui en attendant la réponse, trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant.

"Évidement, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, voyons.

-Hum... Tu penses que ça sera vraiment un handicap qui pourrait te pousser à... arrêter...?"

Le brun fit glisser une nouvelle fois son regard jusqu'au blond qui arrêta de s'agiter pour le fixé, au bord des larmes, les bras ballants. Ce qu'il pouvait détester déceler cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux cachés derrière ses verres teintés, s'il était devenu un héro, c'était pour voir les gens vivre leur petite vie en toute impunité et être heureux, alors voir cet idiot -qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps maintenant- comme ça avait le don de l'énerver un peu.

"Ça ne sera véritablement handicapant que le temps que les choses s'arrangent doucement.

-C'est-à-dire ?..."

Eraser resta silencieux un moment, cherchant un moyen de formuler son argument sans que l'autre ne panique inutilement, connaissant sa capacité à s'agiter pour rien et constatant déjà la tristesse qui s'intensifia chez lui.

"Sans avoir a l'activer, je sens qu'il est atteint. C'est comme s'il était abîmé, lui aussi. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se 'soigner', même si ce ne sera jamais totalement comme avant, je devrais pouvoir le retrouver presque comme neuf.

-Tu dis pas ça juste pour nous rassurer, hein...?"

Nemuri se posa doucement aux côtés d'Hizashi après avoir souhaité à 13, qui s'endormait à moitié, de se rétablir vite, posant une main sur l'épaule du blond qui finissait toujours particulièrement touché quand ses amis étaient blessés, lui apportant cette fois-ci un véritable soutient en tenant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Après tout, tous le corps enseignant de U.A le savait : derrière son égo surdimensionné et son excentricité, Mic cachait une émotivité qu'il avait souvent bien du mal à retenir. Et Aizawa ne semblait toujours pas apprécier que son ami se rende aussi triste pour ce qu'il considérait être des "broutilles". Il n'avait vraiment pas le sens des priorités, il était en vie, non ? C'était déjà ça et c'était, ainsi, parfaitement inutile de se mettre dans un tel état.

"Non, je dis ce que je pense être vrai. Maintenant, tu veux bien me dégager cette tête de chien battu et retrouver ton sourire idiot ? Je ne suis pas mort de ce que je sais, et je vais guérir."

Yamada se redressa lentement, baissant les yeux en hochant doucement la tête avant de frotter énergiquement son avant bras sur son visage, comme pour faire disparaître sa tristesse. Kayama laissant glisser sa main après une petite tape d'encouragement sur son épaule, souriant légèrement.

"Mais, avec tous ces bandages autour de la tronche, tu fais comment pour manger ?

-Je mange pas.

-TU RIGOLES ?!

-Non, arrêtes d'hurler."

Present Mic fit la moue avant de croiser les bras, une nouvelle fois boudeur. Eraser Head légèrement agacé d'avoir à l'entendre hurler quelques minutes seulement après son réveil, mais préférant ça aux larmes qui avaient menacées de coulées, c'était bien moins chiant. Midnight restant silencieuse un petit instant et puis.

"Recovery Girl a vraiment pas lésiné sur les bandages, regarde tes bras, on peut même pas distinguer tes mains !

-J'ai pas le droit de les bouger."

Le blond mit sa moue boudeuse de côté, fixant son ami blessé un instant en réalisant à quel point il ne pourrait rien faire par lui même.

"Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, dis le nous..."

Sa collègue ne pût s'empêcher de rire, le convalescent particulièrement lassé se contenta de le fixé pour essayer de lui transmettre toute son exaspération en un seul regard, exprimant un 'sérieusement ?' silencieux. Et puis Mic réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Non mais je veux dire, pour manger, ou je sais pas, pour tes yeux ! Vu que tu passes ton temps à y mettre des gouttes !"

Le brun soupira face à la mini détresse de ce qu'il pourrait appeler son meilleur ami au vu du temps passé avec lui, cherchant à se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, comme pour faire diversion.

"J'avais comprit."

Yamada sembla se calmer, hochant vigoureusement la tête alors que l'héroïne s'amusait de la situation. Ça avait l'air tellement simple de les déstabilisés comme ça... Mais il fallait avoir une place particulière à leur yeux pour pouvoir autant impacter leur comportement, après tout, c'était des héros avec un sang froid à toute épreuve -normalement...-.Un instant, elle se sentit fière d'avoir réussit à devenir aussi importante pour ces deux là. Puis la sonnerie de la fin des premières heures de cours de l'après midi rententit dans les couloirs du bâtiment, faisant faire la moue aux deux invités.

"Anh... Je dois aller faire cours aux terminales...

-Te plains pas Nemuri, je vais devoir passer une heure avec Monoma de la seconde B pour l'aider, parce que Vlad m'a demandé de lui faire un peu de 'soutient' !..."

Eraser Head releva des yeux fatigués sur ses deux collègues et amis, semblant particulièrement lasse.

"Sur mon emploi du temps, y a écrit 'Avoir mal' à toutes les heures."

Les deux le fixèrent un instant, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, avant que Midnight n'ouvre la bouche.

"T'aurais pû avoir mal toutes les heures et avoir a supporter les terminales en plus de Monoma...

-Vous aussi.

-Hum, effectivement... Du coup, je suppose qu'on devrait pas se plaindre parce que tout peut toujours être pire, mais... On s'en tape ?"

Kayama et Aizawa hochèrent simplement la tête face à un Yamada faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Vous allez être en retard.

-On dira que c'est de ta faute."

La réponse amusée de l'héroïne interdite aux mineurs lui fit lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle poussa son collègue sonore vers la porte, ce dernier agitant bêtement sa main pour le saluer.

"On repassera te voir !

-Je sais."

Et le brun pût observer la porte se refermée derrière eux, jetant un oeil à son voisin endormit avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre un intant, détaillant pensivement les nuages parsemant partiellement le ciel d'un magnifique bleu.

C'est vrai, ça aurait pût être pire... Mais les faits étaient là, inchangeables et inchangés, à jamais gravés dans la pierre et c'était pas si horrible.

Aizawa prit le temps de se réinstaller confortablement dans son lit, recollant son dos au matelas en fixant le plafond. Il fallait qu'il se repose encore pour que ça se finisse vite. Baillant, il vint clore ses paupières, appréciant la légère humidification de ses globes occulaires par ce simple geste. Vu qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, il allait faire ce qu'il préférait : dormir encore un peu, ça ne faisait jamais de mal.


	4. Reprise

Ils étaient effectivement revenus un peu plus tard. Mais Recovery Girl les chassa bien vite, venant prendre soin de ses patients en vérifiant l'avancée de leurs états.

Numéro 13 n'avait qu'à attendre la cicatrisation de ses lacérations, tandis qu'Eraser Head devait laisser son corps réparer ses os brisés, renouveler la peau de son coude pour recouvrir a nouveau les muscles et refermer les petites et grandes entailles sur son visage, en plus de tous les ecchymoses qu'il devrait laisser disparaître.

L'utilisation des capacités de Recovery Girl sur lui l'aurait sans doute mené à la mort au vu de sa fatigue physique et mental, il fallait dire que de base, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Être un héro professionnel n'était pas simple tout les jours : entre donner ses cours le jour et sauver des vies la nuit, il n'avait pas énormément de temps pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait finit par emmener un sac de couchage au lycée, à quoi bon perdre du temps a attendre bêtement sa prochaine heure de cours quand il n'avait plus aucune copies a corriger ou d'exercices a créer alors qu'il pouvait juste se reposer un peu ?

On pouvait dire qu'il se surmenait peut être légèrement, mais il n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés. Si on l'appelait, il débarquait. Que ce soit pour un cours particulier, une réunion, une intervention ou bien d'autres choses. Si on faisait appel à lui, c'était qu'on avait besoin de ses capacités.

Après tout : Eraser Head, simple héro underground, traînait derrière lui une bonne dizaine d'années d'expérience, une intelligence et un sens de l'observation affûtés et pauffinés qui faisaient de lui un élément indispensable lors d'élaboration de stratégies ou d'interventions. D'autant plus que son alter permettait une certaine sûreté quand à ceux pas forcément connu de leurs opposants, et que bien que ce ne soit pas un héro spécialement puissant pouvant faire office de tank, il était tout a fait capable de se débrouiller en combat, il était suffisement agile et rapide pour ça et mine de rien son poing au milieu d'un visage ne faisait pas spécialement de bien.

Et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, on faisait pratiquement toujours appel à lui dès qu'une affaire importante faisait surface et que des alters dangereux entraient en jeu. De même au lycée, sa pédagogie assez rude et exigeante qui visait a pousser ses élèves à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux même pour qu'ils puissent se donner les chances de devenir les héros qu'ils voulaient être, faisait de lui un professeur compétent et parfaitement rationnel. Il faut dire que la rationalisation était son domaine, il savait donner les conseils nécessaires, les faire réagir pour toujours les pousser au meilleur, il était là pour eux et les observait avancer en guidant plus ou moins rudement ceux qui s'écartaient du chemin.

Alors oui, il n'avait pas un comportement le rendant particulièrement doux ou agréable. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour les dorloter et leur faire des bisous sur leurs bobos. Et pour affronter la triste réalité de la vie difficile de héro qui les attendait, il fallait qu'ils apprennent à lui faire face et sa méthode d'enseignement à "la dure" les préparaient plutôt bien, même elle ne leur permettait pas d'être totalement parés à tout ce qui les attendrait. Et il restait bienveillant, bien malgré ses airs de tyran paisible, en guidant ses élèves avec une attention particulière que peu d'enseignants avaient la patience d'avoir, il faisait tout ce qui était à sa porter mais n'était malheureusement pas capable d'être partout, pour tout le monde, à la fois.

En d'autres termes : Eraser Head était sans cesse sollicité et remplissait ses fonctions de héro et professeur correctement.

Et maintenant qu'il avait passé 2 jours à l'infirmerie à laisser sa fatigue l'emporter dans un repos mérité, que la douleur était un peu moins forte -lui permettant de bouger dans la nécessité d'anti-douleurs- et que ses élèves de secondes revenaient de leur journée de paresse, il ne se voyait pas rester plus longtemps à rien faire.

Alors, le lendemain matin, il troqua sa tenue de patient coincé à l'infirmerie contre sa tenue de héro tout juste remise à neuf -non sans un peu de difficulté a cause de ses bras- après une toilette rapide avant de se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Une longue journée l'attendait mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses élèves sans professeur.

Il avança lentement, prenant son temps puis-ce qu'il l'avait en étant un peu en avance, son dos courbé dans sa posture habituelle de quand il était épuisé et ouvrit miraculeusement la porte sans trop galérer pile poil dans les temps.

Il mentirait s'il disait que l'inquiétude des adolescents vis à vis de son état de santé, alors qu'il n'avait fait que les menacer de renvoie et leur promettre souffrances sur souffrances en se permettant de leur parler durement et surtout froidement en laissant poindre une pointe de sadisme, ne le touchait pas un peu. Bien qu'il ne sût pas s'ils étaient juste bien déçu de le voir débarquer pour leur faire cours ou s'ils en avaient réellement quelque chose à faire de la cicatrisation de ses blessures.

Ainsi, il enchaîna les classes de son planning habituel, santant sa fatigue décuplée par la lente réparation de tous les dégâts de son corps. Il profita de chaque seconde ou il pouvait se reposer un peu, ne faisant pourtant aucun effort physique puis-ce qu'il restait assit et qu'il faisait ses cours à l'oral. Rendant visites aux autres professeurs dans la salle leur étant réservée pendant les pauses pour y faire de micro-siestes car n'ayant pas envie de continuer a entendre en boucle qu'il était bien courageux, qu'il ne devrait pas revenir si vite et profiter de pouvoir se reposer et se rétablir parce qu'il avait quand même énormément prit, blablabla...

Present Mic et Midnight firent de leur mieux pour l'aider, les deux ayant insisté toute la journée pour qu'il mange finirent par voir leur souhait se réaliser quand il céda, lasse de la détermination débordante de joie de ses amis.

"Yeah, that's it ! Il faut manger pour apporter le nécessaire en énergie à ton corps, comme ça tu te soigneras plus vite !

-...Si tu le dis..."

Yamada sourit de toutes ses dents, comme à son habitude, lançant un regard fier à sa collègue interdite aux mineurs qui se leva pour revenir un peu après avec des boissons qu'elle posa sur la table, sous l'oeil lasse d'un Aizawa avachit dans son siège.

Mic vint alors se saisir tranquillement de la sienne, remerciant la brune, en buvant quelques gorgées avant d'avoir une soudaine sorte de révélation en écoutant les discussions autour d'eux.

"Oh ! Au fait, Shota !

-Hum...?"

Le brun releva mollement les yeux sur le blond qui posa précipitamment le récipient de sa boisson sur la table, semblant redoubler de joie.

"Y a le championnat du lycée dans pas longtemps ! Can you come with me ? J'ai besoin de toi pour commenter !"

Eraser le fixa un instant, dubitatif, alors que l'autre s'agitait sur son siège en attendant la réponse.

L'avait-il bien vu ? N'était-il pas assez épuisé comme ça ? Pourtant, l'autre savait qu'il avait horreur de paraître en public, mais il fallait quand même qu'il demande...

"Tu veux pas demander à Midnight plutôt ?

-Je ne peux pas, j'encadrerai les 'épreuves' des secondes cette année.

-Il ne reste donc que toi pour m'accompagner ici ! Come on !"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, bien évidemment, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres collègues disponibles, il n'y avait forcément que lui pour l'accompagner...

"Tu sais que je déteste les évènements télévisés.

-Yes, I know ! But, on sera là pour commenter, donc on sera pas sur le terrain comme Nemuri !"

La brune hocha la tête, fixant le blessé d'un air particulièrement amusé en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

"Non.

-'NON' ?!

-Oui, 'non'.

-'Oui'...?

-J'ai dis 'non'.

-Mais t'as dis 'oui' aussi !

-C'est un 'non'."

Et il détourna les yeux du blond, affichant une mine de chiot battu, pour démontrer son refu incontestable. Alors Hizashi se contenta de le fixer un moment, espérant que jouer au Chat Potté face à son ami de longue date pourrait changer la donne sans que ça n'y fasse.

"Mais alleeeeeeer ! Why you just can't say 'yes' ?! C'est pas compliqué !

-Je veux pas, regarde mon visage, j'ai pas l'air assez blessé pour que tu me laisses profiter de mon temps de repos ?

-Mais ce sera du repos ! T'auras pas a bouger et tu pourras même voir les progrès des jeunes sur le terrain ! COME OOOOOON !

-Bon sang Hizashi, tu ne veux pas arrêter d'hurler 5 minutes ?

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté !"

Donc le brun se leva de son sièges sous les yeux de ses deux amis, légèrement agacé. La brune restant silencieuse pour observer l'échange et se détecter de l'expression désespérée du brun face à celle déterminée et suppliante du blond.

"C'est un 'non'."

Et il quitta la pièce.

Il entendit bien vite le blond se lancer sur ses pas pour continuer de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise 'oui'. Mais c'était peine perdue pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il accepte. Il n'allait pas commenter les épreuves avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir à côté pour l'entendre hurler des conneries à un mètre de ses oreilles. Même si au final, il était habitué à ça après ces à peut de choses près 15 longues années... Il avait des choses largement plus importantes à faire : se reposer.

Present Mic pourrait bien forcer autant qu'il voudrait, Eraser Head ne céderait pas, cette fois.


	5. Championnat

Et... Il avait cédé.

Sa convalescence le privait temporairement de son travail de héro et lui permettait de se reposer convenablement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nuit complète et qu'il ne sentait pas constamment le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules.

Il avait continué de faire ses cours, les élèves n'ayant étrangement pas tentés une seule fois de profiter de son état pour faire n'importe quoi. Peut être parce qu'ils savaient que la sanction qui tomberait serait un calvaire bien pire que d'avoir à affronter des vilains ?

Après tout, Eraser Head n'avait pas une réputation d'enfant de coeur dans l'établissement. Il n'avait aucune pitié et n'hésitait jamais à sanctionner comme il se fallait pour faire entrer dans la caboche des mioches qu'ils allaient morfler tout au long de leur scolarité pour devenir des héros, et donc que faire le con volontairement ne mènerait qu'à plus de souffrance.

Ça n'était pas un mauvais bougre, les élèves s'en rendaient bien vite compte en général : derrière son air usé par la vie de professeur sévère et bien malgré ses menaces et sa capacité à remettre à sa place n'importe qui sans la moindre hésitation, ce n'était qu'un enseignant qui prenait de son temps pour les pousser un peu plus vers leur rêve.

Mais ça, tout le monde le savait déjà. Et pour autant, personne n'avait envie de lui chercher des noises, qu'il soit blessé ou non, tous ses collègues savaient parfaitement à quel point l'énerver n'était pas une bonne chose. Il en fallait quand même énormément pour le pousser à ses limites du supportable, mais une fois cela fait, il avait beau avoir l'air d'être le plus fin et le 'moins dangereux' de tous les enseignants : il ne lui suffisait que de quelques secondes pour effacer temporairement l'alter de son opposant, le bloquer dans les bandes de son écharpe particulièrement résistante et lui mettre un énorme punch dans le menton.

Enfin, 'pas un seul', c'était sans compter ses amis de longue date Present Mic et Midnight. Ils n'allaient jamais jusqu'à l'énerver véritablement, mais ils l'agaçaient assez rapidement avec une facilité déconcertante que seuls la stupidité des élèves et l'évocation de l'examen d'entrée du lycée pouvait égaler.

Alors, pas un seul instant, Aizawa n'aurait pensé que Yamada aurait autant insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne en tant que commentateur, au point de lui faire avoir une crise aiguë de "LÂCHE MOI AVEC TA MERDE ET TROUVE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE BORDEL".

Et pourtant le blond continua d'insister, au point ou sa colère ne fit que se transfomer en lassitude extrême quand il le traina de force vers le stade le jour même. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se défaire de la prise d'Hizashi sur ses épaules, signe de son abandon face à la détermination de l'autre.

Alors il se posa dans le siège face au micro, lasse de cette journée et de son ami, baleya le stade des yeux un instant, croisant une Midnight toute joyeuse leur faire des signes de la ou elle était et soupira profondément.

Il commença ainsi sa looongue journée d'observation, condamné à faire quelques commentaires d'analyse sur les techniques déployées par les élèves qui tombaient automatiquement dans l'oreille d'un sourd car ignorées par son collègue qui s'égosillait en s'agitant comme un démant sur son siège à la moindre folie des jeunes.

Il essaya de se concentrer essentiellement sur ses élèves, constatant avec intérêts à quel point ils se poussaient les uns, les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Comme quoi, la menace d'expulsion n'était pas si efficace face à l'enjeux de cette compétition... Les secondes de cette années en avaient dans la caboche, ils étaient plutôt mâlin...

Au final, il pût se rendre compte des faiblesses de certains, des forces d'autres et de la détermination de chacun.

Ses douleurs s'étaient largement calmées, il sentait qu'il n'avait plus énormément de temps à passer avec tous ces bandages, mais sa fatigue restait là. Il avait accumulé tellement de retard sur son sommeil que quelques pauvres jours de repos ne pouvait pas combler...

Alors ce ne fut pas étonnant qu'il annonce à son collègue qu'il préférait faire une sieste plutôt que d'aller manger. Ce qu'il fit une fois le micro sur patte sortit de la petite cabine leur étant réservée. Il s'installa correctement sur son siège, fermant bien tranquillement les yeux et se laissa porter par son flot continue de pensées. Petit à petit, elles devinrent flou, il n'avait plus réellement conscience des aberrations qui lui semblèrent très logique de penser : il se laissait doucement glisser dans le doux repos des songes.

Il ne sût pas exactement combien de temps il avait pût profiter de dormir avant que le blond ne revienne avec un plat à son attention, secouant légèrement son épaule en l'appelant tout doucement. Sachant parfaitement que le réveiller brutalement était un coup à se manger son poing au travers du nez.

Avec une lenteur folle, les paupières du brun s'ouvrirent et les deux iris sombres se posèrent avec curiosité, agacement et fatigue sur lui avant de glisser sur la nourriture et qu'il ne mette à soupirer.

"J'avais dis que je n'avais pas faim."

Son ami secoua la tête avec amusement, son grand sourire toujours bien accroché à ses lèvres.

"Nope ! Tu as dis que tu allais dormir, pas que tu n'avais pas faim !"

Bon. Il marquait un point, mais quand même.

Alors, après un nouveau soupir, Shota fit l'effort de manger avant la reprise des épreuves sur le petit tournois opposants les vainqueurs de celles d'avant.

Fort heureusement pour lui, les matchs ne duraient pas trop longtemps, les élèves commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer et voulaient faire court. Midoria se détruisit les os, encore une fois. Ça ne l'étonnait plus vraiment, ce gosse n'avait vraiment pas peur des répercussions de ces blessures sur son corps. Aizawa nota mentalement qu'il devrait lui passer un nouveau savon pour qu'il arrête, parce qu'un héro aux os brisés c'était un héro qui ne servait plus a rien pour évacuer les civils et il soupira face au bordel que ces deux élèves venaient de mettre bien malgré l'intervention de Midnight et de Cementos.

Le tournois arriva bien vite à son terme, Todoroki avait un peu abusé de l'utilisation de son alter et son hésitation à faire usage de ses flammes ne l'aida pas. Eraser Head ne fût donc pas étonné de le voir inconscient et sortit du ring. La victoire fût donc accordée à Bakugo qui entra dans une fureur sans nom et dû donc être immobilisé pour éviter qu'il ne commence à faire des dégâts. Il avait l'air d'un vilain à peine capturé qu'on allait devoir placé dans une cellule d'isolement mobile avant de le transporter jusqu'à la prison la plus proche comme ça, accroché à un poteau en haut du podium.

Ainsi, il considéra son calvaire terminé à partir du moment ou All Might fit son apparition sur le terrain pour remettre les prix aux vainqueurs et prononcer son discours. Il posa les yeux sur son collègue beaucoup trop joyeux, fatigué.

"Tu vois Eraser, ça n'était pas si terrible !

-Ça n'était pas un plaisir non plus.

-Anhhhh, you break my heart..."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, le blond riant légèrement, bien content de sa journée.

"Eh, avantage : Miss Recovery Girl devrait bientôt t'autoriser à enlever tous ces bandages ! Tu vas pouvoir te servir de tes doigts, eheh."

Le blond releva une de ses mains pour agiter ses doigts pendant qu'il parlait. D'un air profondément lasse, Aizawa se contenta de relever son bras, comme pour insister sur le fait qu'actuellement, sa main n'était pas particulièrement utilisable, puis de le replacer contre lui.

"Je dois justement aller la voir après.

-Bonne séance de torture alors !"

Le professeur principal des secondes A soupira profondément, certe, avoir les lèvres humides de la vieille dame en contacte avec sa peau n'était pas la plus extraordinaire des sensations, mais au moins ça lui permettrait de ne plus avoir tous ces bandages sur le corps, alors ça n'était pas tant une 'séance de torture' que ça.

Et, quand tout fût bien terminé, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, parfaitement serein. Il avançait tranquillement dans les grands couloirs vides de l'établissement, le claquement des talons fins et de la semelle épaisse de ses bottes tapant contre le sol produisait un son se répercutant et s'amplifiant. Il profita un instant du calme des lieux avant d'atteindre la porte ouverte de la salle, se stoppant devant pour voir la vieille dame s'affairer à conseiller les derniers élèves venu faire soigner leurs bobos. Il patienta à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le remarque :

"Oh, entre Eraser ! Je finis juste avec ces trois là et je m'occupe de toi.

-Bonsoir monsieur."

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de faire un vague signes aux adolescents. Après les quelques conseils pour leurs petites blessures, ils quittèrent la pièce en saluant les deux adultes.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? Niveau de douleur sur une échelle de zéro à dix ?"

Le héro professionnel réfléchit un instant, fixant l'infirmière fouiller dans ses blacards pour en sortir le matériel nécessaire. Quand elle lui avait posé la question à son deuxième réveil, il avait répondu 9. Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur s'était largement amoindrie bien qu'elle n'ait pas totalement disparue. Il s'asseya donc face à elle, analysant sa douleur pour mettre un chiffre dessus, toujours aussi serein.

"Trois.

-Trois ? Hum, voyons voir l'avancée de ta cicatrisation."

Recovery girl fit le tour de son patient, venant défaire lentement les bandages qui recouvrait son visage avec une certaine habitude et une attention particulière accompagnée d'une douceur qui lui servait à ne pas faire de mal à ceux qu'elle soignait.

Lentement, il sentit le tissus glisser, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer la vieille dame qui l'examina d'assez près.

"Huuum... Ça à bien avancé, mais c'est encore un peu fragile. Je pense que tu n'auras plus besoin des bandes d'ici un ou deux jours."

Il hocha la tête, n'ayant rien à faire de plus que de la laisser réaliser son travail. Après avoir appliqué il ne savait trop quoi sur son visage, elle replaça le tissus.

"Ça n'est pas un peu trop ? Si c'est presque entièrement soigné, pourquoi utilisé autant de bande ?

-Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Tu pourrais rouvrir certaines entailles dont la cicatrisation n'est pas encore complète, alors dans le doute, je préfère qu'il y en ait trop que pas assez."

Il haussa les épaules, c'était elle l'infirmière après tout. Quand elle eût finit, elle passa à ses bras, s'attelant à défaire les pansements avec une précaution particulière. Elle retourna ensuite fouiller dans son tiroir.

"Peux-tu bouger légèrement tes doigts et me redonner un nombre sur l'échelle de la douleur en fonction de ces mouvements ? Prend ton temps et ne fais pas de mouvements trop rapides."

Il s'éxecuta, détaillant avec curiosité la peau rosée qui s'était réformée sur son coude droit, se conscentrant sur ses sensations ensuite.

"Zéro.

-Hum-hum... Fais de même avec tes poignets, et dis moi s'il y à une différence de douleur entre tes deux bras.

-... un et demi, deux pour le droit."

La vieille dame hocha lentement la tête, finissant de trouver le produit qu'elle cherchait.

"Tes os se sont replacés correctement, déplis doucement les coudes et dis moi.

-... Deux et demi, trois pour le droit."

Elle vint appliquer son produit, dont il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, sur son coude 'abîmé', venant ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur chacun de ses bras. Son alter fit immédiatement effet et Aizawa pût sentir la fatigue s'accumulée d'avantage. Elle prit ensuite le temps de finir ses soins, s'attelant à remettre en place les bandes de tissus sans pour autant maintenir ses bras pliés, rendant le tout bien moins grossier en lui permettant, au passage, d'enfin pouvoir se servir de ses mains.

"Voilà, comme ça, tu devrais également ne plus en avoir besoin d'ici un à deux jours. N'hésite surtout pas à prendre le temps de faire quelques étirements quand ce sera parfaitement rétabli, ne force pas trop sur tes bras tout de même. Je te laisse retourner à tes affaires. Bonne soirée Eraser."

Elle lui offrit son sourire tranquille habituel et il hocha, encore une fois, simplement la tête. Puis il se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Bonne soirée à vous également, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

-Mais de rien voyons, c'est mon travail !"

Et elle rit un peu, le laissant quitter la pièce sans plus de paroles.

Alors le brun traversa les couloirs, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches pour la première fois depuis un long moment, afin d'aller récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il voyait enfin le bout de son calvaire.


	6. Repos

Quand il avait mit les pieds chez lui, dans son petit appartement, en rentrant après son passage à l'infirmerie, il avait prit la direction de sa chambre. Il avait retiré ses bottes dans l'entrée, laissé ses lunettes métalliques sur le porte manteau et son écharpe particulière à côté. Détachée sa ceinture comportant ses deux petites s'accoches qu'il posa sur le meuble à côté du téléphone fixe, se baissant ensuite pour ouvrir une des portes et en sortir un paquet de croquettes, de récupérer une bouteille d'eau pour remplir les gamelles de son adorable boule de poils, situées juste à côté du meuble, avait re-rangé le tout avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa chambre, défaisant sa combinaison qu'il laissa sur le siège face à son bureau, se débarrassant ensuite de ses chaussettes qui restèrent au sol avant de s'écrouler, comme la plus ravissante des baleines, en sous-vêtement sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas fait bien plus, s'enroulant dans la couverture recouvrant son draps à l'origine, pour ensuite fermer les yeux et laisser libre court à sa fatigue. L'alter de Recovery Girl était vraiment très pratique, mais bon sang, ce qu'il fatiguait...

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il était tôt, un oeil sur son réveil lui avait indiqué 8h46 et il avait eût une paresse monstre. Il avait donc tranquillement changé de position avant de remarquer la présence du petit chat, initialement lové contre son ventre. Il le fixa un instant, dans la légère pénombre dû à ses épais rideaux, puis sortit un bras de sous la couverture pour venir faire glisser ses doigts dans le pelage si soyeux de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner directement.

Comme ça lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir faire ça ! Sentir les poils si doux de la petite bête s'éveillant entre ses doigts, un geste tellement simple qu'il n'avait pas pût réaliser. Comme beaucoup d'autre chose en fait. Il prit donc le temps de dorlotter le minou, qui miaula joyeusement en se relevant pour passer de contre le flan de son maître à son torse, venant frotter sa petite tête avec vigeur contre le dos de la main pâle et abîmée du héro professionel. Il choisit alors de s'y assoir pour y commencer un 'massage' habituel avec ses petites pattes toutes douces, prenant garde à ne pas sortir ses petites griffes dans le processus et planta ses grand yeux ronds verrons dans ceux sombre de son propriétaire.

Le petit animal parvint à tirer un léger sourire attendri, caché par les bandages, à son maître, ses petits coussinets roses le chatouillant légèrement. Il eût droit à un peu plus de gratouilles et n'en fit que des ronrons plus forts.

Le grand Eraser Head, professeur et héro professionel si détaché et distant avec les autres avait un faible pour les chats. Il lui était tout simplement parfaitement impossible de leur résister. Leur petites bouilles adorables avec leurs grands yeux curieux, leurs pelage si doux qui chatouillaient légèrement, leurs petits miaulements pas toujours très mélodieux mais juste mignons, leur petits nez roses humides et leurs petits coussinets tout aussi roses le faisait craquer. Bien sûr, il ne se transformait pas en énorme hystérique et n'hurlait pas comme un fou, il devenait juste plus affectueux et acceptait volontier de leur offrir un sourire en plus de toutes l'attention qu'ils voulaient.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa son petit compagnon s'installer confortablement sur lui, cessant son 'massage' pour poser ses petites pattes qu'il replia pour s'allonger en restant droit, fermant les yeux. Il continua de le gratouiller un moment avant de bailler légèrement, de décider qu'il était trop tôt et de refermer les yeux à son tour.

C'est le son strident de la sonnette située dans l'entrée qui l'éveilla une nouvelle fois, il mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'on frappait à sa porte, mais ne se décida pas à bouger, préférant attraper un oreiller pour le plaquer sur sa tête dans l'espoir que son visiteur ne pense qu'il soit absent et ne le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait véritablement aucune envie de lever le petit doigt pour aller ouvrir, et encore moins de voir quelqu'un maintenant.

La personne venue le dérangé avait apparemment comprit, car il n'entendait plus ni frapper ni sonner. Alors il se laissa glisser lentement dans les brumes de sa somnolence. C'est quand il entendit le bruit significatif de l'ouverture d'une porte grinçante d'un des placards de sa cuisine qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il quitta son lit avec toute la lenteur du monde, encore à la limite de se rendormir.

Il bougea le petit chat, souleva sa couverture pour s'en extraire et enfila son éternelle ensemble composée d'un t-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un jogging. Il prit un peu de temps pour se souvenir parfaitement avoir fermer sa porte hier soir, alors en en prenant un peu plus pour réfléchir un peu, il comprendit qui était l'intru.

À cause de son travail de héro et professeur, il risquait sans cesse les blessures plus ou moins grave, comme le témoignaient déjà les nombreuses zébrures sur sa peau pâle et les bandages qui couvraient actuellement son visage et ses bras, et assez souvent la mort. Alors il avait accordé l'honneur à certaines personne de son entourage de connaître la cachette du double de ses clefs -entre autre, dans le trou à côté de la sonnette couvert par une plaque, qui indiquait le numéro de son appartement, parfaitement invisible grâce à elle- pour qu'ils puissent venir prendre soin de son petit chat si jamais il ne rentrait pas, mais pas seulement.

En finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt, il parcoura la distance entre sa chambre et la cuisine, ignorant la sensation du sol froid sous ses pieds nus, et constata simplement la présence de ses deux collègues s'afférant à faire à manger. Après tout, il n'était pas trop loin de midi maintenant. Il avait donc oublié de les prévenir. Le blond remarqua sa présence, souriant d'avantage, bien trop joyeux.

"Oh ! Bonjour Shotaaaa !~"

Attirant de ce fait l'attention de la brune qui coupait des légumes et lui offrit également un sourire plus moqueur qu'autre chose, sans doute parce qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu bête avec ses cheveux emmêlés et son air ensommeillé, le saluant ensuite.

Le brun s'avança, marmonant un 'bonjour' dans sa barbe, se dirigeant vers son saint graal du matin : la machine à café.

La présence de ces deux amis dans sa cuisine était liée à sa convalescence. Une vieille habitude dû à leur profession, dans leur milieux, les blessures étaient courantes et les hospitalisations allaient bon train. Ça n'était donc pas rare que l'un d'entre eux finissent dans un état si déplorable qu'il ne pouvait rien faire par lui même avant un moment et ainsi, il n'était donc pas étonnant d'avoir la visite quotidienne d'amis ou de proches pour les aider. Et il avait longtemps simplement détesté cette aide au début, l'idée de devoir dépendre des autres ne lui était pas agréable. Cependant, il dû bien vite se rendre compte que de temps en temps, il en aurait besoin.

Et avec les événements du sca, il avait finit avec deux bras inutilisables et des mains bloquées dans d'épais bandages. Ainsi, la question de comment il aurait fait pour réaliser de simples tâches quotidiennes ne s'étaient pas posée quand ses deux collègues l'avaient vu dans cet état : c'était eux qui lui viendraient en aide. Cependant, depuis la veille, il avait la possibilité de se servir à nouveau de ses mains, avec la fatigue qui l'avait assailli suite aux soins de Recovery Girl, il en avait oublié de leur envoyer un message.

"Tiens, tu n'as plus les bras dans 15 kilos de bandages ?

-Hm...

-Oh oui c'est vrai, t'as pas encore bu ton café ! Sorry, I didn't say anything !"

Aizawa jetta un oeil fatigué à son ami bruyant, ayant plaqué une main sur sa bouche comme un enfant qui aurait dit une bêtise, et il soupira.

C'était une règle simple : pas de discussion tant qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé des brumes de son précédent sommeil. Son cerveau tournait un peu trop au ralenti pour qu'il ne puisse réagir convenablement et pour le réveiller correctement, il n'y avait que deux solutions : un bon café et une situation critique.

Alors il se saisit de sa tasse et du précieux liquide, écartant les bandages barant sa bouche en se tournant ensuite pour faire dos au plan de travail, appuyant son bassin contre en amenant le récipient à ses lèvres afin de déguster les premières gorgées de son café chaud.

"Ohhhhh, bonjour à toi aussi le chat !"

Shota posa les yeux sur le blond s'étant penché pour attraper la petite bête qui, ne voyant plus son maître à ses côtés, était partit en quête de sa présence. Il observa donc l'autre porter son minou sous les pattes avant, le plaçant à auteur de ses yeux en lui souriant un peu plus. En continuant d'apprécier le liquide chaud de sa tasse, il voyait la brune concentrée à la réalisation de ce qu'ils mangeraient ce midi du coin de l'oeil et le plus bruyant se tourner dans sa direction en prenant l'animal contre lui.

"T'aurais vraiment dû lui trouvé un nom autre que 'Neko' quand même... Appeler son chat, 'chat' c'est pas spécialement original !"

Il haussa les épaules, se tournant pour mettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier alors que midi sonnait, le brun n'était pas connu pour son inventivité et il lui aurait bien donné le nom de sa couleur s'il n'avait pas été bicolore.

"Il ne s'en plain pas...

-BECAUSE HE CAN'T UNDERSTAND ! T'imagine si t'appelait ton enfant, 'enfant' ?!

-J'ai pas d'enfants."

Les iris rougies qui s'étaient à nouveau posées sur le héro présentateur et les quelques mèches brunes flottant l'avaient dissuadé de répondre en braillant. Heureusement qu'il avait posé le chat avant de se mettre à hurler parce qu'il avait encore fuit...

"Hum... Tu n'es pas censé ne pas utilisé, ton alter...? I mean, you can now...?"

Aizawa prit le temps de se frotter les yeux, il l'avait utilisé sans trop s'en rendre compte, comme un reflex. Il faut dire qu'il avait prit l'habitude de l'activé quand quelqu'un l'agaçait parce qu'il lui conférait un air d'autant plus dissuasif.

Et cette petite activation involontaire lui permit de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur lui : la très légère douleur en plus de la sensation particulièrement désagréable de ses yeux s'assèchant et celle de son activation limité... Maintenant, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire usage avant quelques secondes, comme s'il venait de claquer un spell dans un rpg et que la barre de temps avant réutilisation était apparue dessus. Il ne répondit cependant pas à son ami, finissant de frotter ses yeux.

"Activation douloureuse ?"

Il releva un peu la tête, qu'il avait baissée dans son processus d'apaisement, pour rouvrir les yeux sur la brune, des larmes affluant aux coins de ses derniers atténuant un peu son picotement. Elle était restée silencieuse jusque là, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec ce qu'ils mangeraient en passant à la cuisson de sa préparation, mais s'était stoppée pour le fixé, comme le faisait le blond, suite à sa précédente question.

"Ouais..."

Shota vint essuyer le bord de ses yeux dans un mouvement lent, parfaitement détaché. C'était rare les fois où ils faisaient leur travail en faisant intervenir les larmes. Comme il souffrait de sécheresse occulaire, c'était généralement à lui d'y mettre des gouttes pour apaiser la sensation désagréable.

"Et... It's okay...?"

Il haussa les épaules, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il était salement amoché et que son alter en patissait, lui qui prenait les risques de se battre au corps au corps, alors cette réaction ne lui était pas inhabituelle, sauf peut être la barre de chargement entre deux utilisations. Ça, c'était nouveau, et particulièrement agaçant. Il espera un instant que ça s'arrangerait.

"C'est pas la parfaite santé, mais ça ira.

-Sûr...?"

Aizawa hocha simplement la tête, s'accroupissant ensuite pour prendre son chat qui s'était frotté à ses jambes avant de s'étaler sur ses pieds pour jouer avec, le chatouillant. Il le colla à son torse, le plaçant ensuite sur le dos en le gardant bien dans ses bras afin de lui gratouiller le ventre, le petit, animal appréciant le geste, se mit à ronronner.

"Hizashi, mets la table, on va pouvoir manger."

Le blond aquiesça vivement, s'activant donc dans la réalisation de sa tâche.

Shota resta contre son meuble, donnant de l'affection au félin ronronnant toujours plus fortement contre lui.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de sa petite frimousse adorable en se disant qu'il allait sérieusement morfler en reprenant les entraînements pour faire un peu retravailler ses bras et son alter.

Ça ne serait pas de tout repos...


	7. Guérison

Ils avaient donc tous les trois mangés ensemble. Comme ils l'avaient fait depuis le début de sa convalescence, bien sûr, pas forcément toujours tous ensemble. Le blond et la brune n'étant pas forcément tout le temps disponibles au même moment pour être éternellement tous les deux chez lui, ils avaient tout de même prit soin de se relayer pour aider le plus possible leur ami dans l'incapacité de se servir de ses bras et de ses mains.

Dans les jours où ils ne mangeaient pas à la cantine du lycée, Nemuri prenait toujours soin de faire suffisamment de nourriture pour que le brun en ait assez le soir même ou le midi suivant, parce qu'Hizashi n'était pas un très bon cuisinier et ne faisait que des plats basiques et rapides, souvent c'était même juste des plats à faire réchauffer au micro-onde et ce n'était pas spécialement bon. Bien qu'elle ne le fit pas cette fois-ci, se contentant d'en faire assez pour le midi.

Shota était bien content de savoir se débrouiller un minimum dans ce domaine pour être celui qui se chargeait de ça quand c'était leur amie qui n'allait pas bien, manger des plats tous faits de grandes surfaces plusieurs jours de suite n'était pas particulièrement agréable, et pour l'avoir subit, il en savait quelque chose.

Une fois tous fini, les deux intrus restèrent un peu, l'une faisant un peu de rangement dès qu'elle trouvait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place et l'autre se chargeait de prendre connaissance de son état en lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas surmener ses bras juste parce qu'il pouvait enfin s'en servir et blablabla... Le brun en était parfaitement conscient et, en conséquence, ne l'avait pas véritablement écouté, préférant faire un tour sur son téléphone pour jetter un oeil aux quelques messages et mails qu'il avait reçu et dont il pouvait enfin se charger seul.

Puis ils étaient tous deux parti en le saluant, visiblement rassurés qu'il ne soit plus nécessaire de venir chaque jour, insistant tout de même sur le fait de les appeler en cas de besoin. Après avoir acquiescé, le brun se retrouva seul avec son chat. L'animal le suivant à la trace bien sagement en se frottant à ses mollets dès qu'il se stoppait, lui tournant autour en enroulant sa queue à ses jambes, il n'attendait que de l'attention qu'il eût rapidement.

À cet instant, Shota se sentait plutôt bien. Sa fatigue était toujours là -il avait l'impression qu'elle lui collait à la peau et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en défaire-, mais ne lui pesait pas, il se sentait capable de faire autre chose que dormir et décida ainsi de remplir sa journée avec ses corrections de copies en retard et le remplissage de documents administratifs.

Normalement, il occupait ces deux jours de repos -gracieusement offerts par le lycée suite au championnat- avec quelques activités héroïques : en empêchant un braquage à droite, à gauche, en stoppant des agressions de rues, en sauvant des citoyens d'un quelconque incendie... Il y aurait ajouté une après-midi de repos bien mérité et un peu de rangements administratifs pour ne pas perdre son temps complètement. Mais, avec les événements du sca et son état plutôt catastrophique, il fût bien vite écarté de toutes affaires héroïques, Eraser Head prenait des 'vacances' forcées. En conséquences, il avait interdiction de s'approcher de trop près d'une affaire de vilains, simplement parce qu'il avait cette manie d'y mettre son nez et de creuser pour aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après tout, il était devenu un héro pour facilité la vie des gens, plus vite une affaire de vilains était réglée, mieux c'était.

Cependant, comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de sa journée, il se contenta de mettre de l'ordre dans toute sa paperasse et de combler son retard sur ses obligations d'enseignant. Assit à son bureau face à son ordinateur, son adorable petit chat roulé en boule sur ses genoux, il alternait entre feuille à carreau et écran, stylo rouge et clavier. Il s'accorda tout de même quelques pauses cafés et une pause compote à 16h, faisant le tour de l'actualité pour voir ce qu'il avait bien pût manquer des activités héroïques pendant sa petite période de repos obligatoire et reprenait ensuite son travail.

Heureusement pour lui, quand il faisait quelque chose, il avait tendance à le faire vite et bien pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, alors il finit sans problème à une heure assez tardive, il prit le temps de manger un peu en se faisant quelque chose de rapide, constatant à quel point son frigo était vide, et qu'il serait nécessaire d'aller faire les courses, avant de se traîner dans son lit pour refaire son petit tour de quelques medias sur son cellulaire, son petit compagnon à poil venant le rejoindre après avoir engloutis sa gamelle. Notre héro finit par s'endormir bien tranquillement.

Le lendemain, dans les environs de midi, il se fit réveiller par les faibles rayons du soleil painant à traverser les nuages, parce qu'il avait mal fermé son rideau et qu'il laissait passer les rayons directement sur son visage. Il quitta donc son lit, non sans râler un peu, se traîna dans sa cuisine pour boire son habituel café, prit le temps de se réveiller convenablement et emprunta ensuite la direction de la salle de bain : aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il se lava rapidement, refusant de perdre trop de temps inutilement dans cette pièce, il fila ensuite s'habiller convenablement. Oui, Shota Aizawa alias Eraser Head, héro et professeur réputé pour sa négligence corporelle était capable de 's'habiller convenablement'. Dans son armoire, au milieu des joggings assez larges normalment sombres -il en avait un rose qu'il mettait pour paresser chez lui, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait, mais il l'aimait bien- et des t-shirts à manches longues un peu trop grands, il y avait des chemises, des jeans, des cravates, des écharpes...

En fait, s'il était aussi connu pour sa négligence, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Être un héro et un professeur n'était pas chose aisé quand il s'occupait de démanteler un gang de 23h54 à 6h47 du matin, qu'il devait ensuite assurer des cours dans les ~ 2h qui suivaient après ça, qu'il en avait pour 9h ensuite et qu'il repartait sur des arrestations de vilains. Il n'avait pas énormément de temps pour lui et souvent les douches passaient à la trappe parce qu'il avait des copies à corriger, des cours à préparer ou des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Alors une fois le brun vêtu d'un pull gris et d'un jean entre le bleu et le noir, il mit une écharpe rouge sombre, assez grande, qu'il enroula autour de son cou, elle lui permettrait de cacher un peu le bas de son visage toujours intégralement bandé et fila ensuite mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il n'habitait pas trop loin d'une supérette et n'aurait donc pas à marcher trop longtemps sous ce ciel gris qui promettait une averse en plus des quelques bourrasques de vents déjà présentes.

Après une caresse sur la tête de son petit compagnon qui l'avait rejoint, il se releva et enfila son grand manteau sombre, prit soin de vérifier qu'il avait tout ce don il avait besoin dans ses poches et quitta son petit appartement. Il mit ensuite les pieds dehors, prenant le chemin de la supérette en avançant assez tranquillement sur le trottoir, croisant quelques personnes curieuses vis à vis de son état de santé en posant les yeux sur son visage mais n'y prêtant pas plus attention.

Malheureusement, il croisa le chemin d'un vilain fuyant visiblement quelques un de ses collègues héros, sa peau secrètant un liquide visqueux le rendait particulièrement dur à attraper et, sans chaussures à ses pieds, lui permettait de glisser sur le bitume aisément. Eraser Head ne résista pas à l'appel de son devoir quand il le vit se jeter sur un groupe de gosses. Il ne se lança évidement pas lui-même dans la course pour l'attraper mais usa de son alter pour bloquer la sécrétion de son liquide. Son utilisation n'était toujours pas particulièrement agréable, mais il se devait de l'utiliser pour qu'il puisse ensuite s'en remettre doucement.

Il fixa donc le villain se vautrer en glissant bien moins facilement, s'arrachant sans doute un peu de peau sur les irrégularités du troittoir, juste devant les enfants qui eûrent le temps de décamper, laissant l'occasion à ses collègues de l'arrêter. L'un d'eux ayant reconnu les effets de son alter et aperçu les mèches brunes flottant au dessus de sa tête lui fit un signe, tendant son pouce dans sa direction comme pour le remercier et lui dire que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient gérer maintenant.

Alors le brun se détourna, refermant ses paupières en glissant ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacés, et reprit tranquillement son chemin en s'écartant de l'attroupement que l'arrestation du vilain avait provoqué et prit le temps de se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux. Règle numéro une : toujours avoir des gouttes pour les yeux sous la main, quoi qu'il arrive. Il pût ensuite mettre les pieds dans la supérette sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres problèmes et fit le tour des rayons pour prendre ce dont il aurait besoin.

Toute cette affaire lui prit tout de même un peu de temps, la vieille dame devant lui à la caisse ayant décidé de ne pas se presser pour payer avec toute la monnaie du monde, il ne remit les pieds chez qu'environ une heure et demie après, peut être même deux, il ne savait pas exactement. Il rangea ensuite ses courses, le minou curieux ayant décidé de fouiller lui même dans le sac qu'avait rapporté son maître ne fit qu'amusé se dernier quand il dût l'aider à ressortir.

Et une fois fini, le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, Shota n'avait absolument rien qui attendait qu'il daigne s'en occuper. Alors, il se posa dans son canapé, alluma sa télévision en se connectant à son compte sur une plateforme réunissant une incroyable variété de séries et de films et en lança un. Il appréciait mettre à l'épreuve sa vivacité d'esprit en essayant de deviner la fin de ces films, souvent policiers et à scénarios intéressants, avec exactitude. Ça lui permettait de passer le temps et il pouvait toujours corriger les quelques copies qu'il avaient oublié dans un coin devant.

En fait, Shota Aizawa était un homme tout à fait étrange qui refusait de perdre la moindre seconde de son précieux temps quand il avait d'autres choses à faire sans pour autant se déplaçer plus vite, qui prenait même le temps de réaliser quelques mouvements, mais qui le dépensait volontiers à paresser quand il n'avait plus rien de prévu. Il était ce genre de personne qui se refusait de remettre à plus tard ce qu'il pouvait faire de suite, quitte à déborder sur ses heures de sommeil. C'était grâce à cette manière de faire qu'il ne finissait pas à crouler sous une montagne de travail constamment.

Il n'était pas trop tard quand il termina un autre film après avoir mangé, le scénario avait été un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il avait réussi à émettre l'hypothèse de cette fin dans ses reflexions, alors il était plutôt satisfait, même si ça n'avait pas été un choix rationnel du tout. Mais pour l'heure, une bonne douche l'attendait avant d'aller dormir pour être suffisamment en forme quand il se lèverait afin de se rendre au lycée le lendemain.

Alors il avait d'abord quitté le canapé et ensuite mit les pieds dans la salle de bain après avoir prit des vêtements de rechanges. Puis il s'était attelé au défaisage de ses bandages face au miroir se situant au dessus du lavabo. Jusqu'ici, et surtout depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses mains, il l'avait fait sans prêter plus d'attention aux blessures qui se cachaient en dessus, observer les croûtes boursouflées et rougies dû à la cicatrisation n'était pas un de ses passes temps préférés. Et maintenant que toutes ces blessures étaient presque refermées bien comme il fallait, il était curieux de constater quelles entailles auraient été assez profondes pour lui laisser des traces.

Il laissa les bandes de tissus blanches sur le meuble comportant la vasque du lavabo et il observa son visage en défaisant celles de ses bras.

Finalement, sur son visage, toutes les entailles avaient disparues, quelques unes laissant derrière elles de minuscules petites traces à tavers quelques traits blanchit sur sa peau, légèrement en reliefs, elles étaient à peine visible. Il ne lui restait vraiment de cet incident qu'une large cicatrice, laissant apparaître une peau renouvelée rosée, qui soulignait son oeil droit en traversant horizontalement sa pommette.

En finissant de découvrir ses bras, il re-observa la large zone de peau, également rosée, sur son coude droit. Lentement, il le leva, repliant son bras pour voir ce que ça donnait dans sa globalité, la cicatrice lui laissant un aspect de craquelures irrégulières tout autour de son coude, dû à la façon étrange que sa peau avait eût de tombée en miette pour laisser son muscle à l'air libre.

Il prit ensuite le temps de se débarrasser de son haut, dévoilant son torse finement musclé tout aussi pâle et tous les autres vestiges de ses combats acharnés contre le mal. À part ces deux là, à présent parfaitement cicatrisées, il ne nota aucune autre nouvelle trace sur sa peau, s'ajoutant à l'arsenal important qu'il avait déjà, en autre : pas mal en travers des bras, quelques unes de la même ampleur que celle sous son oeil, à droite, à gauche sur son poitraille. Il ne les comptait plus vraiment, à force de se prendre des coups d'armes contendentes dans ses combats au corps à corps...

Généralement, il se servait de son expérience, de sa connaissance des réactions logiques du genre humain, de sa vivacité d'esprit et de sa rapidité pour les esquiver et immobilisés ses opposants. Mais le problème quand on affrontait des méchants, c'est qu'au milieu des bras cassés ne sachant pas se servir de leurs dix doigts correctement, il y avait ceux véritablement dangeureux. Pas que les autres ne représentaient pas une menace, mais ils étaient facile à appréhender, alors qu'eux étaient souvent parfaitement imprévisible. Et mis à part les quelques cicatrices dûes à ses années de lycée, c'étaient ces méchants là qui avaient été la cause de toutes les autres, eux et son manque de réactivité sur certaines affaires.

Après sa petite observation, il fit dos à la glasse, allumant l'eau de la douche pour la faire chauffée avant de se débarrasser de ses deux derniers vêtements et d'y mettre les pieds. Il laissa le liquide cristallin imprégner ses cheveux et couler sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles sous sa chaleur avant d'entreprendre de se laver. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se sentir plus tranquille.

Il finit rapidement, se séchant avant d'enfiler ses vêtements de rechange. Il ne prit pas la peine de replacer ses bandages, la vieille dame lui avait dit qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin une fois tout bien cicatrisé, et tout était bien cicatrisé.

Alors, quand il parvint à sécher suffisamment ses cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent de goutter, il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre où son petit compagnon à poils l'attendait et se posa dans son lit, forçant l'animal à bouger pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et après quelques caresses sur la tête de la petite bête venue se coller à lui, il clôt ses paupières et sombra simplement dans les songes d'un sommeil profond.

La journée qui l'attendait ne serait sans doute pas des plus calmes, Eraser Head reprenant enfin du service.


End file.
